In the Aftermath
by BlueSpiritFire1
Summary: In the aftermath of the Vandenreich invasion Orihime comes to terms with Byakuya's death. She says goodbye and makes a promise. ByakuyaxOrihime, RukiaxOrihime friendship/sisterly. Not enough genre slots for everything. Pre Chap 515.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. I make no monetary profit from this fanfiction.**

**MY WRITING MIND WAS NOT SATISTFIED WITH 'A Smile' AND THUS I HAD TO MAKE SOMETHING ELSE. (Something more angsty and relevant to the current EVILS Kubo has given us)  
**

**To make this clear, I SUPPORT RUKIA AND ORIHIME FRIENDSHIP/SISTERLY BONDS! I think that now more then ever, Rukia will need Rukia's advice and companionship. ...She's the only one who can understand what Rukia'll be experiencing with Byakuya's demise.  
**

**Le Edit: With the knowledge brought to light in Chap 515, this turns into one of those 'What if' fics. That said, i'm not changing anything in the story itself, merely putting this up.  
**

**Name:** In the Aftermath/Memories and Farewells  
**Pairing:** ByaHime, Rukia and Orihime (sisterly friendship)  
**Songs:** Call Your Name - Daughtry

* * *

Ichigo and Renji gathered around her, scattered and unsure as she numbly held the bloody, cut corpse in her arms. He had not been the only casualty of the Vandenreich invasion, but for them, his death had the most profound emotional effect. Rukia was still and blank as she held her brother's body. She was still in shock. Nobody had words to comfort or console her. They didn't know what to do.

How could they know the pain she was feeling?

How could anything they had to say make her feel less alone?

Running footsteps broke the eerie silence. Ichigo swivelled his head slightly to see the rest of his friends approaching. He slightly held his hand up, cautioning them that something had happened. Chad slowed at the sight of the dead 6th Captain in Rukia's hold and bowed his head. Orihime gasped slightly and put her hand over her mouth to keep a scream at bay, but she didn't stop her footsteps. He moved past Ichigo's hand, to hold her back, and slowly walked around to Rukia's side, kneeling next to her Shinigami friend. Rukia barely moved. Orihime had barely glanced at Byakuya's still, pale body marred with blood before the tears fell.

She knew there was nothing she could do. Maybe if she'd gotten there sooner. Maybe if his spirit wasn't already gone...

But it was too late for her to fix him, and it broke her heart.

Who would protect Rukia? Who would guide her? Who would be her family? Who would she look up to?

Orihime had always envied Rukia, just a little. Her big brother was alive. He had been there for her to provide something Orihime had missed out on. Something that had been snatched away from her: Family. She had always been glad that Rukia had her brother, though. She had always been _happy_ to see them, sometimes side by side, other times on opposite sides of the battlefield, fighting separate opponents.

When Rukia had been near death in Las Noches, the immense relief that flooded her systems at Byakuya's arrival was indescribable.

She could never have forgiven herself if anyone had died trying to rescue her, most of all Rukia.

She could never have been able to handle the fact that she would be the cause for one sibling to lose another.

And yet, now, Byakuya was dead.

She would never forgive herself for taking so long to get to Soul Society.

The orange haired girl noticed the minute tremors running through Rukia's hands that tenderly held her brother. She looked up at the others, imploring them to leave Rukia to her grieving. It was Renji who turned to go first. Orihime knew he was angry. Angry at himself. Angry at the Vandenreich. Angry at everyone and everything. Angry that he'd been unable to stop the death of his Captain, of Rukia's brother.

Chad soon followed. He understood that tears weren't for an audience.

Ichigo was the last. He was torn between leaving Rukia to grieve and staying to comfort her. The two orange haired humans shared a glance before Ichigo reluctantly followed his friends. When they were long gone, Rukia whispered. "C-Can you do...anything?" She sounded so hoarse and broken. Orihime squeezed her eyes for a moment, biting back the emotions that were bubbling. "...I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry."

Rukia started shaking. She bit her lip hard enough to draw blood. Orihime pulled her into a hug, resting Rukia's head under her chin and stroking her hair. "It's alright to cry, Rukia. It's alright to scream." she whispered. The dark haired girl quickly burst into sobs, her left arm reaching up and holding onto Orihime's shoulder, her right propping up Byakuya's head and gripping his haori at the shoulder. For so long, she just screamed and cried. Orihime's tears joined hers, but all she could do was be there to hold onto Rukia.

All she could do was sit there, and try and be a person she would've liked to have had when Sora died.

* * *

The funerals for Yamamoto, Byakuya and Izuru would be held soon. She knew that, in Byakuya's case, impending war or not, he would have two. One would be private and only attended by the Kuchiki Clan. The other would be a more public one, held because of his status as the Squad 6 Captain.

Rukia would be attending both. Right after she had a chance to come to terms with the fact that he was gone. It was hard, but Rukia still tried to act as her brother would. She tried to remain dignified and put on a strong face. She did well, most of the time. But still, Orihime would not leave her side.

Rukia would be attending both funerals.

So would she, restrictions be damned.

Rukia was one of her closest friends. She would not leave her to suffer alone. Byakuya had become someone who they could count as an ally. To Orihime, he'd become someone who she would protect with her life if the time came. He was one of those people who she had respected. He had become one of those people that she'd gone to Hueco Mundo to protect. He'd become a friend. If she didn't at the very least pay her respects, what kind of friend was she in return?

Orihime had stayed with Rukia in the Kuchiki Manor for the past day. Somehow, it seemed so much sadder and empty without its dark haired master floating around the halls. Orihime came to say goodnight to Rukia on the second night when the Shinigami had asked her a question.

"Orihime...does it ever...does the pain ever go away?" Orihime looked at the small woman sitting on her mat, blankets covering her lap and looking up with hollow eyes. "...No, Rukia. It never goes away. But...you learn. You learn to accept the pain and the realization that someone very dear to you is gone. The pain lessens over time, but it will never fully heal..." she whispered in the dark, looking straight at Rukia. She looked down and shook her head.

"How do you live with it?"

"...It becomes a part of you, Rukia." Rukia looked up again.

"No...how do _you_ live with it? How can you keep smiling and laughing? How can you use those hairpins without being reminded that your brother is gone?" Orihime's grey eyes took on a haunted look.

"I don't. Every time I look at them, my heart hurts. But, Sora wouldn't want me to cry and mourn over him. He would want me to smile and laugh. He would want me to live on. I'm not saying you should live your whole life in accordance to what you think Byakuya would've wanted and expected. I'm saying that you should remember him how he would've liked you to. Would he want you to cry every time you thought of him, or saw something that reminded you of him?" she asked. Rukia shook her head, eyes turning down. "Then don't. There's nothing wrong with mourning, but if that's all you do, you'll destroy yourself." Orihime closed her eyes and turned around to leave for her own room, but she paused, her voice low.

"...I'll tell you something, Rukia. The only reason I'm standing here is because of you, my friends. I live for my friends. You _are_ my family. I would do anything to protect you. Your lives are so precious to me. They're worth a hundred of mine...I survived the hell of Las Noches because I thought that everyone was safe from Aizen's madness by me being there. I continued to struggle because it was worth it. When the person you care for the most dies, you have to find something that you can cherish, and live to protect it."

She left Rukia in a mild shock and quietly closed the door behind her. Orihime wandered through the halls, not feeling like sleep. She worked her way out to the gardens and came to a halt on a small wooden bridge that went over a koi pond. The waters were still and dark and reflected the crescent moon and the stars above. Orihime suddenly couldn't walk any further. Her legs froze up. She didn't really care though. There was a burning pain in her chest that demanded her attention.

It had first started when she saw him, laying there dead, and Rukia staring at him in a frozen stupor. She'd ignored it so far, but it hurt so much now. She blinked at the burning in her eyes. Her vision became blurred with tears and she started to sniffle. Orihime grimaced and crouched, curling up and holding her sides. She cried quietly but the tears just kept rolling.

Maybe it hurt so much because she had started to look forward to seeing Byakuya; because she had started to hold a conversation with him; because she was discovering that she actually cared for him.

_"Senbonzakura's really amazing. It can be both a defensive and offensive weapon...I'm not really good at attacking. Tsubaki says it's because I lack 'the intent to kill'...and I fire like a sissy..." she added quietly. _

_"...You have a unique power, Orihime. Your defensive capability is astounding, and you have the ability to heal wounds to such an extent that Captain Unohana admires your skill. Your lack of desire to hurt is nothing to be ashamed of. If you were a Shinigami with such powers, then perhaps others may think your attitude is a little odd. But you are not. You are a human. A very extraordinary human. Be proud."_

It had been one of the rare conversations they'd shared where he had said more than her. Only afterwards had she realised he was complimenting her.

_"You really think it looks...__**regal**__?" _

_"Of course! Can't you see him, standing between his friends and family and the enemy, refusing to let them pass, holding his weapon up and preparing to fight to protect?!" Orihime had insisted, posing like the giant Seaweed Ambassador statue. Ichigo, Renji, Uryuu and Chad had sweat-dropped. _

_"Uh...not really." Ichigo admitted. Orihime huffed and folded her arms. "You just don't have enough imagination! I think he looks very regal and noble!" She vehemently defended the inanimate statue, Rukia nodding all the while by her side. _

_Nobody sensed the 6th Captain, listening from over the wall, having paused his walk by the loudness of Rukia's friends. He left without a word, a muscle slightly upturned in the corner of his mouth. __**Finally**__ someone understood Seaweed Ambassador. _

Orihime had never known why the only one who liked Seaweed Ambassador was her and Rukia, and of course, its creator and biggest fan, Byakuya. When it was revealed that he had been responsible for the invention of the 6th's mostly unloved mascot Orihime had at first been surprised. But after a moment of pondering she had nodded sagely. "I think it's perfect. It suits 6th Squad exactly."

Her shoulders shook as memories filled her mind and emotions drowned her heart. The first time she'd used her Soten Kisshun on him...it had been for a most unlikely injury.

_"Lieutenant Abarai? What brings you to 4th Squad today?" Renji was forced to spin around to avoid the numerous members of the 4th Division that swarmed around him, carrying boxes and cleaning tools. Captain Unohana smiled at him. "Spring Cleaning." she said simply. He nodded, shrinking back to avoid more bustling Shinigami. _

_"Uh, the Captain seems to have some sort of headache. He didn't tell me what happened, but I thought that someone should still take a look." _

_Unohana flashed a smile. "I'll send someone over as soon as I can. As you can see we're a little busy." Renji nodded. "A-Ah..." 'Busy' was an understatement. Suddenly someone knocked into his back, nearly forcing him to fall to the floor. _

_"Ah! Sorry! I'm so clumsy! Huh? Renji?" _

_The red head looked around to see that Orihime had knocked into him, unaware he had been waiting at the door. "Orihime?! What are you doing here?" She chuckled. "Call it work experience. I came to help Captain Unohana with any patients but it looks like there's just a lot of cleaning. Captain Unohana? Can I help you with anything while I'm here?" Orihime sang over the crowd. _

_Unohana nodded to Isane beside her and handed the latter a clip board before flawlessly weaving through the crowd and meeting the human on the other side, smiling. "I almost forgot that you were scheduled to come today! I'm so sorry Orihime. All week is Spring Cleaning the Seireitei. Although...Lieutenant Abarai was just here because of an injury, am I correct?" Orihime looked up at him worriedly. "Are you alright?!" _

_Renji nodded. "It's the Captain. He's got something wrong with his head. For some reason, he's being stubborn and refusing to say what happened. It's not exactly normal for the Captain to have an injury at all, let alone one he won't talk about..." Orihime bobbed her head up and down sternly. "Say no more Renji! I'll be glad to help! Captain Unohana, would you like it if I came back to help you with the cleaning afterwards?" Unohana waved her hand. "No, no, that's fine Orihime. Thank you for offering but we have everything managed. I'll be sure to tell you if you can help us. But do come back and tell me what was wrong with Captain Kuchiki." Orihime nodded, beaming a smile. "Of course! Let's go Renji."_

_Byakuya had been glad when Renji finally left him alone. Why had he listened to those two fools?! Of course. Usually Ukitake was the one with more sense. That's why he had listened to the white haired Captain when he invited him to have dinner with Shunsui and himself. He had __**assured**__ the Noble that they could keep Shunsui in line. _

_They hadn't counted on the sneaky bastard having spiked the drinks AND the food before they arrived._

_He wondered absently if Ukitake was faring better or worse than him. And then he heard footsteps and quiet muttering. Someone knocked on the door. It sounded like rapping on his skull. "Captain?" Byakuya repressed a defeated moan. So Renji had returned. Why couldn't he have __**5 minutes of peace?!**__ He composed himself, sensing another presence with his Lieutenant but not having the focus to place it. No doubt he'd gone to 4th Squad to seek medical advice. Great. All he needed now was Unohana prying information out of him and then flashing him that __**smile**__. 'Pull it together.' _

_"Enter." He mumbled, removing his hand from his temples. _

_Sure enough the spiked read head of Renji Abarai peered around the door. He didn't wait to see who else followed, looking back at the paper on his desk and trying to finish the sentence he was writing. Renji was saying something he barely kept track of. He just wanted the man to shut up. _

_"You're right Renji, Captain Kuchiki doesn't look too well." A high, slightly unfamiliar female voice cut through the throbbing pain and the incessant yammering of his Lieutenant. He forced himself to look up and was met with a rather large surprise. Or maybe two. Two large, round, concerned light grey orbs that stared at him with open worry, at rather close distance from his face. His hand jerked, the inked brush making a wrong line on the page, surprised at the proximity of this person. It took a little longer than usual for him to place face to name. _

_"Miss Inoue...What are you doing here?" he asked the human, glaring at the messed up paper and putting the brush down. _

_"Captain Unohana invited me to learn how to heal more effectively. Today was a scheduled lesson, but the Squad's busy with Spring Cleaning. I bumped into Renji and he told me that you had a headache of sorts. I offered to see if I could help. So, __**can**__ I help, Captain?" Byakuya didn't want to tell her that he'd been tricked into getting drunk, and he __**certainly**__ didn't want Renji to know. Orihime suddenly stood up straight. Just seeing her move that fast made him woozy. _

_"Renji, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." She said sternly. Renji looked befuddled for a moment. "Wh-Wha-?" _

_"Doctor-Patient Confidentiality. As Captain Kuchiki's medical assist right now, I must insist that you leave the room in order for me to properly treat him." She elaborated before shepherding him out of the office despite his protests. She got him out the door before shutting it in his face. _

_Renji made a few more startled sputters before trudging off, his footsteps fading away. _

_Peace, at last. _

_Orihime quietly sat opposite him, sitting straight. _

_He sent a very feeble glare at her. _

_She simply flashed a small smile. _

_"So, are you going to tell me how I can cure this headache, or is it something for Captain Unohana to deal with?" _

_He must've made a face, because she nearly grinned like a Cheshire. He still didn't want to tell her, being quite stubborn about it. _

_"I swear that nothing you say within this room shall be repeated." She vowed, hand over her heart. He looked at her warily before venturing to tell her the basics. _

_"...Ukitake invited me to dinner. Kyoraku spiked the food and drink. I'm suffering." He droned bluntly. _

_She smiled at him. Oh God not the smile! But wait...it wasn't THE smile. She smiled at him with genuine kindness, nothing hidden and dark about it. _

_"I think I can help with a hangover. If you wouldn't mind laying down, it makes it easier for Soten Kisshun to work." He mulled it over before very slowly laying flat behind his desk. Orihime chuckled. It looked like he had vanished from her position opposite. The desk hid him perfectly from sight. She stood up and walked around him, very aware of him watching her every move. She sat on his other side, kneeling. "Please relax, Captain Kuchiki." _

_He sent her a piercing stare, one that, had he not been so unfocused and slightly pouty-looking, would've usually made her very uncomfortable. "How do you know this will work?" _

_She shrugged. "I don't. Not for sure. But my healing can reverse any damage that the drinking caused to your body, thus, in my mind, erasing the pain." He sighed and shut his eyes. Orihime grinned and held out her hands. "Soten Kisshun, I reject." He had no idea what to expect. He'd seen her healing technique in use before, but he'd never been on the receiving end of it. Warmth enveloped him, head to toe. It was like a big, warm hug. He liked it. Eventually the pain and throbbing faded. _

_So, she could also cure hangovers. Handy. _

_After a while, he felt someone gently nudging his shoulder. "Byakuya? Wake up, please, Captain Kuchiki." His eyes slowly flickered open. Again he was met by Orihime's wide, doe-like eyes. She smiled upon seeing him stir. _

_"How's your head?" she asked softly. He stared at the ceiling and focused, trying to find any pain. All he could feel was that warm, hug-like sensation, even though she no longer had her glowing orange dome up. _

_"The pain had indeed been eradicated." He sat up, Orihime still hovering just in case. "...How long was I asleep?" he asked, looking out the window on the left wall. The sky was brighter than the morning light he had last seen. Orihime looked down shyly. "I'm sorry. You were really strained, so I let you sleep for an hour." she said meekly. "Soten Kisshun usually sends people into sleep so the restoration is easier." she added. _

_He dwelled on her decision briefly before looking her in the eye and nodding. "Thank you, Miss Inoue. I feel much better."_

Orihime let out a small whimper as she trembled. Why did it have to be him? 'Because he knew there had to be a sacrifice...' She answered her own question. It didn't make it any easier. She dropped back onto her butt and hugged her knees, rocking. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" she raspily chanted to the night. A warm, sweetly scented breeze brushed her bare arms and face, filling her nose with the scent of sakura. Orihime frowned in confusion with a sniffle.

There weren't any sakura trees in this part of the estate.

She lifted her head slightly, but some unseen force lifted her chin higher, up to face the sky. Her eyes widened in surprise. A handful of sakura petals floated around midair.

She could've sworn she saw...

A phantom touch brushed over her cheek and wiped away her tears. She was frozen as another cool sensation pressed against her forehead. Slowly a sad smile tugged at her lips.

"Alright. I get it. I'll take my own advice, eh? I'll stop crying," Her thin grin dissolved.

"But...I already miss you..." she whispered, looking down.

The water to her side rippled and when she looked closer, she saw a reflection on the surface. Her heart did a little flip when she saw his face, looking at her as blank as ever. And then his lips moved, and she heard his voice, nothing more than a breath on the wind.

_'Smile and laugh, Orihime. Smile and laugh for me.'_

So, she managed to smile. And when he smiled back, _just a little_, she laughed and her smile widened into an earnest sign of joy.

Slowly his reflection began to fade. "...Byakuya...I'll protect her. I'll protect everyone I can. I promise on my soul."

_'That is a high stake, Orihime.'_

"Then I'd better not fail...Thank you. For everything."

_'And I thank you.'_

His fading visage vanished entirely and Orihime got to her feet just as a strong wind billowed around her. Sakura petals danced on the current, swirling and playing with her long orange strands before soaring high into the sky and flying to the stars. One singular petal decided to stay in the air around Orihime. She stretched out her hand where it happily floated down and remained. Orihime gently curled her fingers around it and held it to her heart. She would carry his memory within her heart.

She wouldn't cry anymore.

* * *

**Okay, now i think I'm satisfied. I _think_.**

**Please review! ^^ To clarify/elaborate upon some points:  
**

**Orihime and Chad are only mentioned arriving at the scene because I doubt they would've been allowed to enter Soul Society with Nel, Peche and Dondochakka, as well as Apacci, Sun-Sun and Mila-Rose (who were all left in Hueco Mundo when Ichigo left for Soul Society). Plus those six didn't have a place in this.  
**

**Byakuya+Hangover=Kukukukukukuku *evil shifty eyes*  
**

**I'm not an expert on alcohol, nor the intake you would need to get drunk and have a hangover. I read up that the intensity of a hangover is influenced by several things, including lack of sleep, of which I'm sure Byakuya suffers from.  
**

**I contemplated involving some more 'I could've saved/helped him/prevented this' feeling, but I never found the right time to introduce that element. In my opinion, Renji would be feeling that more than anyone. Poor Renji... :( I wanna give him a hug!  
**

**X{ I wanna hug them all! CURSE YOU KUBO! **Curse you for creating such loveable characters, then killing them...Damn you.

**Edit: CURSE YOU FOR THEN REVERSING EVERYTHING AND SHIFTING MY FEELS INTO REVERSE WITH 515!**


End file.
